Çàêëÿòèå ñòðàñòè
by Anatolia
Summary: ×òî áûâàåò, êîãäà øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèå âîëøåáíèêè ïûòàþòñÿ áëîêèðîâàòü Àâàäó...


Íàçâàíèå: Çàêëÿòèå Ñòðàñòè

Èñõîäíèê: 

Àâòîð: Jade

Ïåðåâîä÷èê: Anatolia

Áåòà: Fiona

Æàíð: ñëýø, þìîð

Ïýéðèíã: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï/Cèðèóñ Áëýê

Ðåéòèíã: NC-17 

Ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä è ðàçìåùåíèå íà ðóññêîÿçû÷íûõ ñàéòàõ ïîëó÷åíî.

            Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï è Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñòîÿëè ïëå÷îì ê ïëå÷ó ïîä íàòèñêîì òåìíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Èç èõ ïàëî÷åê îäíî çà äðóãèì âûñòðåëèâàëè ñàìûå ìîùíåéøèå ïðîêëÿòüÿ, íà êîòîðûå îíè áûëè ñïîñîáíû. Ãàððè íå ïîçâîëèëè ó÷àñòâîâàòü â áèòâå, æåëàÿ çàùèòèòü åãî. Çåëåíûå ìîëíèè âñïûõèâàëè òóò è òàì… È âîò âñå èõ âðàãè ëåæàëè íà ïîëó ïîâåðæåííûå. Îíè óæå áûëî ðàññëàáèëèñü, íî…

            Ãàððè, íàáëþäàâøèé èç óêðûòèÿ, çàìåòèë, ÷òî îäèí èç íèõ âñå åùå æèâ. Âûòàùèâ ïàëî÷êó, ïîãðåáåííóþ ïîä ãðóäîé òåë, îí èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë âçìàõíóë åþ… Ó Ãàððè óæå íå áûëî âðåìåíè ïðåäóïðåäèòü Ñíýéïà è Áëýêà. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ äîëæåí àòàêîâàòü, íî… Ïðîêëÿòüå óæå ñîðâàëîñü ñ ãóá ìàãà, è Àâàäà Êåäàâðà âûñòðåëèëà â äâóõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, çàùèùàâøèõ åãî. Ñëîâíî ïî íàèòèþ, Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó…Íî íå çàòåì, ÷òîáû âûñòðåëèòü â òîãî ìàãà – áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Îí âûñòðåëèë â ñàìî ïðîêëÿòèå.

             - Ìîðôèî!

            Îñëåïèòåëüíî ñâåðêíóëà ñèíÿÿ âñïûøêà... Ñíýéï è Áëýê çàâîðîæåííî ñìîòðåëè, êàê ãîëóáîâàòîå ñèÿíèå ðàñòâîðÿåò çåëåíîå, ïîãëîùàÿ åãî, îêóòûâàÿ èõ òåëà ñâåòÿùèìñÿ êîêîíîì. Ìàëî-ïîìàëó, ýòîò öâåò ïåðåøåë â ÿðêèé óëüòðàìàðèí. Ìåðöàþùèé òóìàí çàñòèëàë ãëàçà… Åùå ìèã, è îáà ðóõíóëè íà êàìåííûé ïîë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Òóò ïîäîñïåë è Äàìáëäîð ñ ïîäìîãîé. Ïðèøåäøèå âîëøåáíèêè ñâÿçàëè âðàãîâ è, âçâàëèâ íà ïëå÷è Ñíåéïà è Áëýêà, âûíåñëè èõ èç Äåïàðòàìåíòà.

            Ñíýéï ïîíåìíîãó ïðîñûïàëñÿ. Ïðèâñòàâ, ïðîôåññîð ïåðâûì äåëîì îãëÿäåëñÿ. Îí îæèäàë óâèäåòü áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, âñòðåâîæåííîå ëèöî Ïîìôðè… Íî íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå áûëî è â ïîìèíå. Ñíýéï ÿâíî íèêîãäà íå áûë â ýòîé êîìíàòå. È åùå… îí áûë ïðèâÿçàí ê êðîâàòè! Ñìà÷íî âûðóãàâøèñü, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ Áëýê òîæå çäåñü, è òîæå ïðèâÿçàí. Íà ïîëó ëåæàë çäîðîâåííûé ìàòðàñ, çàñòåëåííûé ïîêðûâàëîì… è âñå. Íè ñòóëüåâ, íè øêàôîâ - íè÷åãî.

             - Ñíýéï! Êàêîãî äüÿâîëà ìû òóò äåëàåì?!

            Ñèðèóñà ïðîñòî ïåðåêîñèëî îò ÿðîñòè; åãî ÷åëþñòè ñâåëî íåêîíòðîëèðóåìîé ñóäîðîãîé.

             - Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü? – ïðîîðàë Ñíýéï.

È âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî óòðàòèë ñàìîêîíòðîëü… Îí, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï, íå ìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ áàíàëüíûì ãíåâîì! Â íåì âñå êëîêîòàëî, îí íèêàê íå ìîã óíÿòü ýòó äðîæü â êîëåíÿõ. È òóò îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë… âîæäåëåíèå. Ìå-åðëèí, åãî ïðîñòî ðàñïèðàëî îò ïîõîòè, è îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî åìó ñíîâà áûëî øåñòíàäöàòü, õîòÿ… â ñâîè øåñòíàäöàòü Ñåâåðóñ âðÿä ëè áûë òàêèì… ñëàñòîëþáöåì. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîñòî íå äîæèâåò äî çàâòðàøíåãî óòðà, åñëè íå òðàõíåò êîãî-íèáóäü… ÷òî-íèáóäü… íî ÏÐßÌÎ ÑÅÉ×ÀÑ!

             - ×òî çà õ..íÿ ñî ìíîé òâîðèòñÿ? – âñêðè÷àë îí â ïîëíîì îò÷àÿíèè.

Ñèðèóñ íå îòâåòèë. Îí ëèøü èçäàë íåäîâîëüíîå ðû÷àíèå. È, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, åãî ýòî ïî÷åìó-òî âîçáóæäàëî! Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Áëýêó… È òóò æå çàñòûë â øîêå, îñîçíàâ, ÷òî âèä  ñâÿçàííîãî ìóæ÷èíû ñ äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè çàâîäèò åãî åùå áîëüøå. Êîíå÷íî, îí è äî ýòîãî çíàë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ  - ñåêñè, òàêîé íàäìåííûé òèï ñ ÷åðíîé ãðèâîé âîëîñ, êîòîðûå íàîùóïü, êàê øåëê… íàâåðíîå. Òüôó! Îí æå íåíàâèäåë Áëýêà, ñêîëüêî ñåáÿ ïîìíèë, – ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê ýòîò êðåòèí ÷óòü íå óãðîáèë åãî â ñòóäåí÷åñêèå ãîäû. Òàê ïî÷åìó æå åìó òàê õî÷åòñÿ ñ íèì ïåðåñïàòü?!

             - À-à, âîò è ïðîñíóëèñü, ãîëóá÷èêè, - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà ñîâñåì ðÿäîì ñ êàìèíîì. Äâå ïàðû ãëàç îäíîâðåìåííî óñòàâèëèñü íà ñåäóþ ãîëîâó, ïàðÿùóþ â ÿçûêàõ ïëàìåíè.  – Íàäåþñü, âû ìåíÿ ñëóøàåòå?

             - Àãà, ñëóøàåì. Òîëüêî âîò âñå òåëî ëîìèò… ëåæèì òóò, ñâÿçàííûå, êàê èíäþøêè – ïî òîíó Ñèðèóñà áûëî çàìåòíî, êàê åãî áåñèëà ýòà ñèòóàöèÿ.

Ñíýéï ïðîìîë÷àë. Îí ñ÷èòàë äóðíûì òîíîì îáñóæäàòü î÷åâèäíûå âåùè.

             - ×òî æ, òîãäà íà÷íåì, – çàäóì÷èâî èçðåê äèðåêòîð. Ýòî çâó÷àëî òàê, êàê áóäòî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðî÷èòàòü èì ëåêöèþ. Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà íåòåðïåëèâî ðûêíóë. Ýòî ïîäåéñòâîâàëî – Äàìáëäîð òîðîïëèâî çàãîâîðèë:

            Âîò ÷òî. Êàê èçâåñòíî, âû áûëè àòàêîâàíû òåìíûì âîëøåáíèêîì. Ñâîèì ïîñëåäíèì ïðîêëÿòüåì îí óäàðèë â âàñ îáîèõ. Òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ âàì Ãàððè – îí òóò, ñî ìíîé – îñòàëñÿ â æèâûõ. Îí…

Ìàëü÷èøåñêèé ëîìêèé ãîëîñ òóò æå ðàäîñòíî çàâîïèë:

             - Ïðèâåò, Ñèðèóñ!

Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæèë:

             - …ñîõðàíèë ïðèñóòñòâèå äóõà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ñóìåë ïðèìåíèòü îäíî èç çàêëÿòèé, êîòîðîå îíè èçó÷àëè. À òî÷íåå, çàêëÿòèå «Ìîðôèî». Îíî…

             - Ìû â êóðñå, êàê îíî äåéñòâóåò, - âñòàâèë Áëýê.

Íî äèðåêòîð ïðîïóñòèë åãî ñëîâà ìèìî óøåé.

             - …òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëî äåéñòâèå ïðîêëÿòèÿ, êîòîðîå áûëî â âàñ ïîñëàíî. Ïðèðîäà èçìåíåíèé çàâèñèò îò ìíîæåñòâà ôàêòîðîâ. Íî íàèáîëåå âàæíûì èç íèõ, áåçóñëîâíî, ÿâëÿåòñÿ ñîäåðæàíèå ìûñëåé âîëøåáíèêà, ïîñëàâøåãî êîíòð-çàêëÿòèå.

             - Íå òÿíè ðåçèíó, - ïðîøèïåë ñêâîçü çóáû Ñíýéï.

Äàìáëäîð â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè îñòàíîâèëñÿ, áóäòî ðàçäóìûâàë, ïðîäîëæàòü ëè åìó.

             - Êàê âû çíàåòå, êîíòð-çàêëÿòèå ïîñëàë íå êòî èíîé êàê Ãàððè, à åìó øåñòíàäöàòü è… - äèðåêòîð ñíîâà çàìÿëñÿ.

Íà çàäíåì ôîíå îíè óñëûøàëè ãîëîñ Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ïðîáîðìîòàë êàêîå-òî èçâèíåíèå.

             - …Åãî ìûñëè çàíÿòû òåì æå, ÷åì ó ëþáîãî øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî þíîøè…

Ñèðèóñ èçäàë ãîðëîâîå ðû÷àíèå, è Äàìáëäîð òîðîïëèâî çàêîí÷èë:

             - Ìû ïîëàãàåì, ÷òî çàêëÿòèå «Ìîðôèî» âêëþ÷àåò â ñåáÿ… ýýý… ñåêñóàëüíûé êîìïîíåíò.

            - Ñåêñóàëüíûé êîìïîíåíò? – ãîëîñ Ñíýéïà âçëåòåë íà ïàðó îêòàâ, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â çàäóøåííûé ïèñê.

             - Ãîâîðè, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà ñ íàìè ñäåëàë! – êðèêíóë Áëýê.

Ñòàðèê îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóë.

             - Õîðîøî. Ãàððèíî «Ìîðôèî» ïðåâðàòèëî «Àâàäó Êåäàâðó» èç ñìåðòåëüíîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ â ñåêñóàëüíîå. Ïîýòîìó,  ïîêà äëèòñÿ åãî äåéñòâèå, âû îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæíû çàíÿòüñÿ ñåêñîì, èëè óìðåòå ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòüþ.

Òî ëè ýòî áûëè îòñâåòû ïëàìåíè, òî ëè ëèöî ñòàðîãî âîëøåáíèêà ïîðîçîâåëî îò ñìóùåíèÿ… Ñ ìèíóòó â êîìíàòå ñòîÿëà ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà. Çàòåì Ñíýéï ïðîáîðìîòàë:

             - Ñåêñ?

Îäíîâðåìåííî ñ íèì Áëýê ïðîñèïåë:

             - È êàê äîëãî ýòî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ?!

Äâîå ìóæ÷èí ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà ñî âñå âîçðàñòàþùèì óæàñîì. È… æåëàíèåì.

             - Ñ íèì?! – âîñêëèêíóëè îíè îäíîâðåìåííî.

Äàìáëäîðà ðàçáèðàë ñìåõ.

             - Ýý, êõì…õå-õå… áîþñü, ÷òî òàê. Ïîä âîçäåéñòâèåì ïðîêëÿòüÿ âû ìîæåòå ïðè÷èíèòü âðåä íîðìàëüíûì ëþäÿì. Ìû ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååì, ñêîëüêî îíî ìîæåò ïðîäëèòüñÿ. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû îáà ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå ìóæ÷èí…

            Ñíýéï áûë ñëèøêîì øîêèðîâàí ñåé÷àñ, ÷òîáû äóìàòü, êàê Äàìáëäîð óçíàë. À Ñèðèóñ áûë ñëèøêîì ñåðäèò, ÷òîáû ñïðàøèâàòü. 

             - Íî ñ _íèì_? – ñíîâà ñêàçàëè îíè õîðîì.

             - Òèøå, ãîñïîäà, òèøå. Âû îáà âçðîñëûå ëþäè. Çàâòðà âû áóäåòå âñïîìèíàòü îá ýòîì ñ óëûáêîé, - ñêàçàë îí óñïîêàèâàþùå. – Âîò ïî÷åìó ìû ñî÷ëè íóæíûì âàñ èçîëèðîâàòü. Çäåñü, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ëó÷øèå óñëîâèÿ äëÿ…ýêçîðöèçìà. Äà, ïðîêëÿòèå äåéñòâóåò êàê àôðîäèçèàê. È â òîì, ÷òî âû õîòèòå äðóã äðóãà, íå íè÷åãî…

            Ìóæ÷èíû âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Îáà òóò æå ïîêðàñíåëè. Òóò Ñíýéï ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó Áëýê ïîêàçàëñÿ åìó òàêèì ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì, êîãäà îí ïðîñíóëñÿ. Ýòî áûëî çàêëÿòüå! Îäíàêî òî, ÷òî îí ýòî çíàë, íèêàê íå ïîâëèÿëî íà åãî æåëàíèå. Îí óæå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñâîå âîçáóæäåíèå… íî…

            Áëýê çàäàë âîïðîñ:

             - Òåïåðü, êîãäà ìû çíàåì âñå äåòàëè… Àëüáóñ, ñêàæè ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, ÏÎ×ÅÌÓ ÌÛ ÁÛËÈ ÏÐÈÂßÇÀÍÛ?!

             - Àõ äà… Ìû ïîäóìàëè, òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå, ïîêà ìû íå ïðîÿñíèì ñèòóàöèþ - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ðàñòåðÿííî. – Íó, ðåáÿòà…óäà÷è! – ñ ãîëîâà ñ òðåñêîì è øèïåíèåì èñ÷åçëà.

            Óñòàâèâøèñü â êàìèí, îíè ìîë÷à ñèäåëè íà êðîâàòÿõ, íå øåâåëÿñü. Ïîòîì Ñíýéï ñëåãêà ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ðàçìÿòü çàòåêøèå êîíå÷íîñòè. Îí áóäòî õîòåë ðàçîãíàòü âîçáóæäåíèå ïî âåíàì... Èç ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîãî óãëà êîìíàòû íà íåãî ãëÿäåëà ïàðà òåìíûõ ãëàç. Ñ ãîëîäíûì áëåñêîì.

- Ñåâåðóñ? – íåæíî ïðîèçíåñ Ñèðèóñ.

- 

Îíè íàçûâàþò äðóã-äðóãà ïî èìåíè? ×òî æ, íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷åì èì ïðåäñòîèò çàíÿòüñÿ.

             - Äà, Ñèðèóñññ?

             - Ñíèìè-êà îäåæäó, ïîêà ÿ íå ïîðâàë åå çóáàìè â êëî÷üÿ, - â åãî ãîëîñå çâó÷àëà óãðîçà.

Êàæåòñÿ, Ñèðèóñ âïîëíå îñâîèëñÿ ñ ñèòóàöèåé. È, ïîñêîëüêó åãî ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî ïðîñòî óìîëÿëî åãî ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, Ñíýéï ðåøèë ïðåêðàòèòü ñàìîàíàëèç.

            Ñíýéï âçãëÿíóë íà Ñèðèóñà, êîòîðûé ñòàñêèâàë ñ ñåáÿ îäåæäó. Îí òàê è çàñòûë, çà÷àðîâàííûé âèäîì ýòîãî ìóñêóëèñòîãî òåëà. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî Áëýê òàê áåçóïðå÷íî ñëîæåí… ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, ÷òî áûòü àíèìàãîì íå òàê óæ ïëîõî. Íàêà÷àííûå ìûøöû Ñèðèóñà èãðàëè ïîä ãëàäêîé, çàãîðåëîé êîæåé. Âîëíà ÷åðíîãî øåëêà ñïàäàëà åìó íà ãðóäü, ëàñêàÿ ïî÷òè áåçâîëîñûé òîðñ ìóæ÷èíû. Ñåâåðóñ áûë çàâîðîæåí òåì, êàê ðàçâåâàëèñü äëèííûå ïðÿäè ïðè îñîáî ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèÿõ… Åìó íå òåðïåëîñü çàïóñòèòü â íèõ ïàëüöû, çàðûòüñÿ â íèõ ëèöîì, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü èõ àðîìàò. Ñåâåðóñ çàòàèë äûõàíèå, êîãäà çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ðàññòåãèâàåò áðþêè… Ïîä áðþêàìè ó íåãî íå áûëî íè÷åãî, è… åãî âîçáóæäåíèå áûëî áîëåå, ÷åì î÷åâèäíî. Îãðîìíûé áëåñòÿùèé ÷ëåí âçäûìàëñÿ íàä çàâèòêàìè ïàõîâûõ âîëîñ, ïîäîáíî àíòè÷íîé êîëîííå. Ñíýéï îáëèçàë ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû.

            Ñèðèóñ ìÿãêî êðàëñÿ ê íåìó, òåìíûå ãëàçà ëó÷èëèñü ïîõîòüþ. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå âèäåë òàêîãî ñåêñóàëüíîãî ñîçäàíèÿ, êàê Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. Îò íåãî èñõîäèëî íåïðèêðûòîå æåëàíèå, è Ñíýéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âîçáóæäàåòñÿ åùå áîëüøå, è ýòî íåëüçÿ ñïèñàòü òîëüêî íà çàêëÿòüå. Íåëîâêèìè ïàëüöàìè îí íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü ñâîþ îäåæäó.

Îäíàêî, æåëàíèå ÿâíî âñòóïàëî â êîíôëèêò ñ åãî ìîòîðíûìè íàâûêàìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí çàïóòàëñÿ â áåñ÷èñëåííûõ ïóãîâèöàõ è êðþ÷î÷êàõ… ìàòü èõ! Îí ëèøü óñïåë ñíÿòü ôóòáîëêó, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ îêàçàëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì è ñãðåá åãî â ãðóáîì îáúÿòèè. Îíè âïèëèñü äðóã â äðóãà íåèñòîâûì ïîöåëóåì.

            Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âêóñ êðîâè, íî åìó áûëî óæå âñå ðàâíî, ÷üÿ îíà. Ñî âñåé ñòðàñòüþ îí îòâå÷àë íà ïîöåëóé Áëýêà, òåðçàÿ åãî ãóáû ñâîèìè. Èõ ÿçûêè ñïëåòàëèñü, ðóêè Ñèðèóñà ëèõîðàäî÷íî øàðèëè ïî åãî òåëó… È îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òîò ñäåðæàë îáåùàíèå. Ðû÷à, Ñèðèóñ ñòàë ñäèðàòü ñ íåãî îäåæäó…ïîñëûøàëñÿ òðåñê ðàçðûâàåìîé òêàíè… Íî åìó áûëî ïëåâàòü. Îäíó ðóêó îí çàïóñòèë â âîëîñû ìóæ÷èíû, ëàñêàÿ åãî çàòûëîê, à äðóãîé îáâèë çà òàëèþ, âòèðàÿñü â íåãî áåäðàìè.

            Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åãî ãîðÿ÷óþ êîæó… èõ ÷ëåíû ïîòåðëèñü äðóã îá äðóãà è… Îí óæå íå ìîã äóìàòü íè î ÷åì. Îí íå ïîìíèë, ïî÷åìó îí íåíàâèäåë ýòîãî ìóæ÷èíó, íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü… Âñå, ÷òî îí çíàë – ýòî òî, ÷òî îí õî÷åò Ñèðèóñà, õî÷åò åãî áåçóìíî. 

            Âñêîðå îáà òåìíîâîëîñûõ ìàãà áûëè ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæåíû. Ðóêè Ñèðèóñà îùóïûâàëè òåëî Ñíýéïà, êàê áóäòî îí õîòåë âûëåïèòü åãî çàíîâî. Ñåâåðóñ ñòîíàë, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê íåìó âñåì òåëîì… îí õîòåë îùóòèòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ýòèõ ðóê âåçäå… Ñèðèóñ ìåäëåííî îòòåñíÿë åãî ê ìàòðàñó… Âíåçàïíî îí ñî âñåé ÿñíîñòüþ ïîíÿë, _çà÷åì_ òóò ëåæèò ýòîò ìàòðàñ. Äîéäÿ äî íåãî, Áëýê áðîñèë Ñíýéïà íàâçíè÷ü è ñàì óïàë íà íåãî. Ñåâåðóñ òàê è çàáèëñÿ ïîä íèì, îùóòèâ, êàê èõ ÷ëåíû âíîâü ïîòåðëèñü äðóã îá äðóãà. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åðçàíüå Ñèðèóñà ñâîäèò åãî ñ óìà. Ñ ãóá ñîðâàëñÿ ïðîòÿæíûé ñòîí…

             - Õî÷ó òåáÿ… - îí çàñòîíàë ãðîì÷å.

             - Êàê òû õî÷åøü? – çàðû÷àë Ñèðèóñ, äâèãàÿñü áûñòðåå. - Òû âîçüìåøü ìåíÿ, ÿ âîçüìó òåáÿ, ÷òî óãîäíî, òîëüêî ñêîðåå… èíà÷å ÿ âçîðâóñü, Ñåâåðóñ…

Åãî äëèííûå âîëîñû îáâèâàëèñü âîêðóã íèõ, ëàñêàÿ Ñíýéïà, ëåãêî êàñàÿñü åãî êîæè. Áëåäíîå òåëî Ñåâåðóñà êîíòðàñòèðîâàëî ñ çàãîðåëîé êîæåé Ñèðèóñà.

Íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ íå ìèíóòû, Ñíýéï îòêèíóë ãîëîâó è ïðîøåïòàë: 

- Âîçüìè ìåíÿ.

- 

            Îí ñìîòðåë íà Ñèðèóñà, íå â ñèëàõ îòîðâàòü îò íåãî âçãëÿä. Âñå, ÷åãî îí ñåé÷àñ õîòåë – ýòî ÷òîáû Áëýê âáèë åãî â ýòîò ìàòðàñ, òðàõíóë åãî - æåñòîêî, ãðóáî. Â îòâåò îí óñëûøàë íèçêèé ðûê. Ñõâàòèâ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, Áëýê áûñòðî ïðî÷èòàë çàêëèíàíèå ñìàçêè… õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ Ñåâåðóñ áû íå çàìåòèë åå îòñóòñòâèÿ. Ñî çâåðñêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà îí ðåçêî ðàçâåë åãî íîãè â ñòîðîíû è îïóñòèëñÿ ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè.

- Òû ãîòîâ?

            Ñèðèóñ áûë êðàñèâ, êàê áîã. Áîã Ñåêñà. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäòÿíóë êîëåíè åùå âûøå, ïîäñòàâëÿÿñü, êàê ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñó÷êà.

             - Òðàõíè ìåíÿ!

            Íå ìåäëÿ áîëüøå, Áëýê, îïèðàÿñü íà îäíó ðóêó, äðóãîé îáõâàòèë ñâîé ÷ëåí è çàñàäèë åìó ïî ñàìûå ÿéöà. Ñåâåðóñ çàêðè÷àë, íî íå îò áîëè,  -  îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ, îò ÷óâñòâà çàïîëíåííîñòè èçíóòðè ýòèì òâåðäûì, ãîðÿ÷èì îðãàíîì. Î, Áîæå, ýòî áûëî ïîòðÿñàþùå… è ïî÷åìó îíè ðàíüøå ýòîãî íå äåëàëè? Óäîâîëüñòâèå âñå íàðàñòàëî è íàðàñòàëî, ñòàíîâÿñü ïî÷òè íåñòåðïèìûì… ÿðîñòíûìè óäàðàìè Áëýê, êàçàëîñü, ïðîáüåò åãî íàñêâîçü… Îí áûë ïðåêðàñåí – äèêèé, íåîáóçäàííûé, ñ ðàçäóâàþùèìèñÿ íîçäðÿìè…

             - Îî-îîî, äàà…äà, äà, äà! – ïðîøèïåë àíèìàã ñêâîçü çóáû, è, âûéäÿ èç íåãî ïîëíîñòüþ, òóò æå âãîíÿë ñâîé ÷ëåí ñíîâà.

             - Áîæå, Ñåâåðóñ, êàê õîðîøî… òû òàêîé òåñíûé, òàêîé óçêèé, - ñòîíàë îí, çàäûõàÿñü, äâèãàÿñü âñå  áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå. Åãî ðóêè ëàñêàëè áëåäíîå òåëî Ñíýéïà, ñêîëüçÿ ïî ìðàìîðíîé êîæå, ãëàäêèì ìóñêóëàì, ïðèêàñàÿñü ê ðîçîâûì ñîñêàì, íàáóõøèì îò æåëàíèÿ…

            Çàòåì îí êðåïêî ñæàë áåäðà Ñåâåðóñà è ìîùíûìè òîë÷êàìè ñòàë íàñàæèâàòü åãî íà ñåáÿ. Ãîëîâà Ñíýéïà áåñïîìîùíî áîëòàëàñü, ðóêè âöåïèëèñü â ïîêðûâàëî, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî óäåðæàòü òåëî íà ìåñòå. Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ýòè ðóêè îáõâàòèëè åãî çà ïëå÷è, ñæèìàÿ áèöåïñû, íåæíî ëàñêàÿ èõ… Ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà áûëè ïîëóçàêðûòû, íà ãóáàõ áëóæäàëà ïîðî÷íàÿ óëûáêà.

             - Ñèëüíåå, Ñèðèóñ, ñèëüíåå!  - Ñåâåðóñ âäðóã óñëûøàë ñâîé ãîëîñ, óìîëÿâøèé Áëýêà òðàõíóòü åãî. Îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí, îí áåçîò÷åòíî ñæàë åãî, ñòðàñòíî æåëàÿ êîí÷èòü. Îí âûãèáàë ñïèíó ñ êàæäûé òîë÷êîì, ÷òîáû Ñèðèóñ ìîã çàãíàòü ñâîé ÷ëåí åùå ãëóáæå.

            Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, äà, ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå ñèëüíåå… – Áëýê ïîëíîñòüþ óòðàòèë êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé.

            Ñíýéï íå çíàë, ÷òî òîìó âèíîé – íåèñòîâñòâî Ñèðèóñà, äîëãîå âîçäåðæàíèå èëè ñèëà çàêëÿòèÿ, íî… Ñòîèëî åìó ëèøü êîñíóòüñÿ ñåáÿ, êàê îí êîí÷èë, è îò åãî âîïëÿ çàçâåíåëè ñòåêëà â îêíàõ.

             - ÑÈÐÈÓÑ!!!

            Îñëåïèòåëüíàÿ âñïûøêà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ íà ìèã ëèøèëà åãî çðåíèÿ, ñëóõà, îñÿçàíèÿ… È âäðóã îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íàïðÿãñÿ Ñèðèóñ… åãî ãëàçà çàêàòèëèñü, áåçóìíàÿ óëûáêà îáíàæèëà êëûêè… Íèçêèé ðûê âûðâàëñÿ èç åãî ãëîòêè è îí êîí÷èë, çàòîïëÿÿ Ñåâåðóñà ñâîåé ñïåðìîé.

            Êàê è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, ýðåêöèÿ ó íèõ íè÷óòü íå óìåíüøèëàñü. Áëýê âñå åùå áûë âíóòðè íåãî. Íåìíîãî îòäûøàâøèñü, Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà íà÷àë øåâåëèòüñÿ ïîä íèì. Îí õîòåë åùå… Ðàçáóõøèé ÷ëåí âíóòðè ñâîäèë åãî ñ óìà. Ñèðèóñ îõîòíî çàäâèãàëñÿ ñíîâà, è âñêîðå îíè áûëè íà ïóòè ê ñëåäóþùåìó îðãàçìó, ñòîëü æå ïîòðÿñàþùåìó, êàê è ïåðâûé.

Íî âíåçàïíî Áëýê âûñêîëüçíóë èç íåãî è ïîâàëèëñÿ íà ñïèíó ðÿäîì. Òÿæåëî äûøà, îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Áëýê îñêàëèë çóáû â óëûáêå:

             - Ìîæåò, ýòî íå òàê óæ ïëîõî, à, Ñíýéï?

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî óëûáêà Ñèðèóñà – ýòî ñàìîå ñåêñóàëüíîå, ÷òî îí âèäåë â æèçíè. Îí è ñàì íå çàìåòèë, êàê î÷óòèëñÿ ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíÿõ, ðàçäâèíóë åãî íîãè â ñòîðîíû… Ïðèíèêíóâ ê Áëýêó âñåì òåëîì, îí æàäíî âäûõàë ìóñêóñíûé çàïàõ åãî ïîòà… îí ñâîäèë åãî ñ óìà.

             - Ìîÿ î÷åðåäü, - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí, ïðèäâèãàÿñü áëèæå. 

            Áëýê ñíîâà ïðî÷åë çàêëèíàíèå, è Ñíýéï âúåõàë â íåãî ñî âñåé äóðè, ñòèñíóâ çóáû îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Î-îî, Ìåðëèí… ýòî áûëî áîæåñòâåííî. Ñíýéï çàäûõàëñÿ îò âîñòîðãà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åãî ÷ëåí òóãî îõâàòûâàþò ìóñêóëû Áëýêà.

            Íî Ñèðèóñó áûëî ìàëî, è îí íà÷àë ñòîíàòü è èçâèâàòüñÿ, óìîëÿÿ òðàõíóòü åãî ïîñèëüíåå. Ñíýéï ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Ïîäíÿâ åãî ñòðîéíûå áåäðà, îí ñòàë âêîëà÷èâàòüñÿ â íåãî, óäàð çà óäàðîì, òàê ñèëüíî, êàê òîëüêî ìîã. Ñèðèóñ ñõâàòèë ñåáÿ çà ÷ëåí, ÿðîñòíî çàäâèãàâ ðóêîé,  âñå åãî òåëî íàïðÿãëîñü… è îí êîí÷èë, íà ýòîò ðàç çàëèâ ñïåðìîé ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé æèâîò. Åãî êðèêè è ñòîíû îêîí÷àòåëüíî äîáèëè Ñíýéïà, è ïðîôåññîð ñ ãðîìêèì ñòîíîì èçëèëñÿ â íåãî.

            - Òû áûë âåëèêîëåïåí, - âîñõèùåííî ïðîøåïòàë Ñèðèóñ, è, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñíýéï ìîã ÷òî-òî ñîîáðàçèòü, àíèìàã óæå ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ, çàäîì ê íåìó. Áëýê ãëÿíóë íà íåãî ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è… Áîæå, â òàêîé ïîçå îí áûë ïðîñòî âîñõèòèòåëåí. Åãî óïðóãàÿ çàäíèöà áûëà ïðèïîäíÿòà, ðîçîâîå îòâåðñòèå òàê è ìàíèëî ê ñåáå…

            Îí ìîã áû ïîøóòèòü íàä åãî «ñîáà÷üåé» ïîçîé, íî Ñíýéïó áûëî íå äî øóòîê. Îí áûë çàíÿò òåì, ÷òî ïðîïèõèâàë ñâîé ÷ëåí ãëóáîêî â çàäíèöó Ñèðèóñà. Ñèëüíåå, âîò òàê, åùå… Èõ ëèïêèå, ñêîëüçêèå òåëà äâèãàëèñü â åäèíîì ðèòìå, ïîëíûå æåëàíèÿ, ñòðàñòè. Ñíýéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí îáîæàåò, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ êîí÷àåò ïîä íèì è… îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Èõ òåëà ñîãëàñíî âçäðîãíóëè  è íà íèõ íàêàòèë òðåòèé, ñîêðóøèòåëüíûé îðãàçì.

            Îäíàêî è íà ýòîò ðàç èõ âîçáóæäåíèå íè÷óòü íå ñïàëî. Òîëüêî òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî áåç ñìàçêè îí ïðîñòî ñòåð áû ñåáå ÷ëåí äî êðîâè… êîæà ñàäíèëà, ðóêè äðîæàëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, íî îíè áûëè ïðîñòî íå â ñèëàõ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Îíè ïåðåïðîáîâàëè âñå ïîçû, ëîæàñü äðóã ïî äðóãà ïî íåñêîëüêó ðàç, äåëàÿ ïàóçó ëèøü çàòåì, ÷òîáû áûñòðî ïðîøåïòàòü î÷èùàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Îò÷èñòèâ ñåáÿ è ìàòðàñ îò ñïåðìû, îíè âñå íà÷èíàëè ñíà÷àëà… çàêëÿòèå íàäåëèëî èõ áåñêîíå÷íîé ñèëîé, è ñïåðìà ëèëàñü íåñêîí÷àåìûì ïîòîêîì.

            Êàçàëîñü, ïðîøëî óæå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ – îíè ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëè, ñêîëüêî, êàê âäðóã îíè ïîíÿëè, ÷òî çàêëÿòèå ñïàëî. 

            Äâîå ìóæ÷èí íåïîäâèæíî ðàñïëàñòàëèñü íà ëèïêîì ìàòðàñå, íå â ñèëàõ ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ… äûõàíèå ñî ñâèñòîì âûëåòàëî ñêâîçü èñêóñàííûå è ðàñïóõøèå ãóáû. Áëýê çàìåòèë ïåðâûì:

- Ýé! Îíî êîí÷èëîñü! ß áîëüøå íå âîçáóæäåí! 

Âçãëÿíóâ íà ñâîþ ïðîìåæíîñòü, Ñíýéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî àíèìàã íå âðåò. Ïåðâûì åãî ÷óâñòâîì áûëî íåâåðîÿòíîå îáëåã÷åíèå, à ïîòîì… ïîòîì íàêàòèëà âîëíà íåïîíÿòíîé ïå÷àëè.

             - À-à… - òîëüêî è ìîã îí ñêàçàòü, ãëÿäÿ â òåìíûå ãëàçà Ñèðèóñà. Áëýê òîæå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íî Ñíýéï íå ìîã ïðî÷åñòü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà.

             - Ñåâåðóñ… ÿ âñåãäà õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå ýòî… äóìàþ, ñåé÷àñ ñàìûé ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò… Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ.

Ñíýéï íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îí òàê ýìîöèîíàëüíî ðåàãèðóåò íà åãî ñëîâà… ñëîâà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îí íåíàâèäåë. Âìåñòî îáû÷íîãî ñàðêàñòè÷íîãî îòâåòà ó íåãî âûðâàëîñü:

             - Íî çà ÷òî?

Áëýê îïóñòèë ãëàçà.

             - Êàê çà ÷òî? Çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàëñÿ òåáÿ óáèòü. Íî ýòî íå âñå. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ áûë òàêîé ñêîòèíîé ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê òåáå. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ ïðîñòî… ðåâíîâàë.

             - Ðåâíîâàë? – ïîðàçèëñÿ Ñíýéï, - Êî ìíå? Íî ïî÷åìó?

             - Òû… òû áûë òàêèì çàãàäî÷íûì, òåìíûì è… ÿ íå çíàþ, íî Äæåéìñ áûë ïðîñòî î÷àðîâàí òîáîé. À ÿ… ÿ ëþáèë åãî.

Ñèðèóñ âñå åùå íå ñìåë ïîäíÿòü íà íåãî ãëàçà.

             - Òû ëþáèë Äæåéìñà?! – Ñåâåðóñ ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïûòàëñÿ ñîáðàòü ñâîè ìûñëè âîåäèíî… Íàäî áûëî âçãëÿíóòü íà âñþ ýòó èñòîðèþ äðóãèìè ãëàçàìè…

             - Äà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñèðèóñ.

Ñåâåðóñó ïîíàäîáèëîñü âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû äî íåãî äîøëî. Îí ñðàâíèâàë òîãî ãîðäîãî, íàäìåííîãî þíîøó ñ òåì ìóæ÷èíîé, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ ëåæàë ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

             - ß õîòåë ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëü, çàñòàâèòü âûãëÿäåòü ïîñìåøèùåì â åãî ãëàçàõ. Íî ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. ß äóìàë, Äæåéìñ íèêîãäà ìåíÿ íå ïðîñòèò. Ïîòîì îí æåíèëñÿ íà Ëèëè… ÿ âñåãäà ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîÿ âèíà. Îí ñäåëàë ýòî ìíå íàçëî.

            Ñåâåðóñ ìÿãêî ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü åãî ìîçãà âñå åùå îòêàçûâàëàñü ïîíèìàòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåå…

             -Ýòî âñå â ïðîøëîì, Ñèðèóñ. ß ýòî çàñëóæèë. ß áûë, - âïðî÷åì, è îñòàþñü, çàêîí÷åííûì óáëþäêîì.

             - Íî êàêèì ñåêñóàëüíûì! – îñêàëèëñÿ Áëýê.

Ñíýéï îáàëäåëî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

             - Äàæå áåç çàêëÿòèÿ…

            Ñíýéï ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ è îíè ðóõíóëè íà ëèïêèé ìàòðàñ, ïðîâàëèâøèñü â ãëóáîêèé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé. Â òàêîì âèäå èõ è íàøåë Äàìáëäîð. Äåéñòâèå ñìåðòåëüíîãî çàêëÿòèÿ çàêîí÷èëîñü, ïîðîäèâ íå÷òî ñîâñåì èíîå…


End file.
